Taking Chances
by Nathy3
Summary: Starting with the scenes at the end of 2.11, Sam and Andy moments
1. Prologue

**This is my second fanfic but it won't be a one-shot like the first one (called Partners if you're interested). I don't know yet where this is going or how long it will be, my imagination and you, readers, will decide. This story takes place at the end of 2.11 "A Little Faith". Since THE scene was so beautifully filmed I am not going to describe it but I'll describe the one that got cut short after the pillow talk in chapter 1. The very short prologue tells about Sam's feelings towards Andy. ****Feel free to drop a review, comments, critics, I'd really appreciate. Just be understanding with my English, it is not my native language. ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><em>"This is it", Sam thought. His chance, his opportunity to tell her and show her how much she meant to him.<em>

Brennan had just allowed him to take the night off to go after Candace because _"a woman like that doesn't knock on your door everyday." _Sam knew this, he knew that he had been blessed the day Andy McNally burst through that door two years ago and made her way into his heart. _"She has a heart of a lion this one"_, he thought, because the way she kicked him down in that alley had shown her determination and how good a cop she would be. From then, week in and week out, they had been patrolling the streets of Toronto together, having each other's back, him teasing and her laughing. He'd had a thing for her from the start but she kept growing on him and he was hurting every time she got close to him because he couldn't say a thing, couldn't touch her, couldn't kiss her.

They had almost gone all the way the night during the blackout though but the power came back on at the worse moment. He was gone ten seconds to turn things off and when he came back, she had already gotten dressed up again. He was broken and had been tough with her the next shift when they had to escort a prisoner from Sudbury. Eventually, he had been able to yell enough so that his frustration was gone and at the end of the day, he apologized to her. She then decided to take the next step with Luke and he acted like a friend, being there when she needed, even if _he _needed her more than just as a friend. Luke then cheated on her with Jo and Sam fought as hard as possible not to beat the crap out of the man who had hurt the person he most cared about.

Now, it seemed to him that Andy had made up her mind and decided to have a shot at a relationship with him. He could hardly believe it but he was happy and wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He left Brennan and took Andy back to his UC apartment. He wanted to be sure she wanted this so he warned her that if she didn't leave, there would be no going back to being friends again. She stayed and he made love to her like he had never made to anyone before.

Because_ Andy McNally_ was someone special to _Sam Swarek_.


	2. Feeling Complete

**As I said before the Prologue, this chapter (still short, I'm sorry) is about the love scene that was cut at the end of 2.11 after Sam and Andy's pillow talk. A quick precision: I'm using the exact dialogue from the episode but afterwards, Sam won't be in UC anymore, the context will be different. I know it doesn't make sense but this story is about taking chances so it will be Sam and Andy moments that are not related to the show, I hope you understand :-)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><em>"I gotta go..."<em>

_"We're being incredibly stupid"_

_"Yes we are. I can never come back here... ever."_

_"No... and you have to go..."_

_"Yeah, I do..."_

But Sam wasn't to let go of her, not after tonight and their heavenly love making. He couldn't get enough of her now that she was finally in his arms, where she belonged. He pulled her in and kissed her. She kissed him back and got on top of him, feeling his entire body pressed against hers and getting warmer. Sam let his hands wander on her back, going down to her bottom and pressed her even stronger against him, not wanting her to go anywhere.

She could feel his erection but decided to wait before having him inside of her, teasing him with kisses on his earlobes, neck, collarbone and chest. He was breathing heavily and she kept going, understanding he was loving this even if it made it harder for him to wait to complete her again. She teased his bellybutton making her way down and coming back up again to kiss his lips and meet his tongue.

Sam's body was craving with lust and he turned them back without parting their kiss so that he was now in charge. As he parted and made his way down her neck, she smiled, knowing that it was his turn to tease her until she couldn't handle it anymore. He was so gentle with her, the total opposite of the tough cop he was on the outside. He cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed them, playing with his tongue making circles around them, sucking them. His left hand then went down where he could feel she was wet. He played with her nerve-ending private place and her body arched with pleasure. She let out a groan and he came back up to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"Sam, I want you... now", she whispered<p>

He looked into her eyes, satisfied that he had teased her as much as she had, kissed her deeply and made his way inside her. She let out a breath and he started moving back and forth very slowly. He was flushed with pleasure but was determined to make this last the longest possible. He was feeling so at peace with her he didn't want to let her go. He moved a little bit faster as she was moaning, letting him know she was going to reach climax soon. The kept on kissing, their tongues exploring every inch of their mouth, dancing in harmony.

Andy whispered his name and Sam couldn't hold it anymore, her voice having such an effect on him. With two last movements he climaxed together with the woman he loved, pressing her against him so that he could feel every part of her body relaxing after such a strong orgasm. They were breathing heavily, sweating and she opened her eyes. He flashed his dimples and kissed her lightly:

"I love you, Andy", he whispered

She met his eyes and looked deep into his soul to see that he was feeling as complete as she was. She loved him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Don't like it? Suggestions, feedback, comments and critics are always appreciated!<strong>


	3. Desire

**Here you are with a brand new (and little longer) chapter. I spoiled you a little bit with updating so fast but I had it written down so I figured why wait... Started writing Chapter 3 but it should be a longer wait from now on, depending on when and how much free time I have to write. Enjoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created :-(**

* * *

><p>They had been romantically together for a week now but never were they so much apart on the job. Busy shifts and different partners had made it almost impossible for them to have a moment together. But no matter what, neither of them could get the other out of their mind, remembering the night their relationship had been complete. Unfortunately, they couldn't do so for too long or they would not be focused on their actions and could put anyone in danger.<p>

It was Sunday evening and the barn finally started getting quieter. Friday/Saturday drunks were gone, robbers seemed to take a break from stealing and couples weren't wanting to fight on a Sunday for once. Sam saw Andy from the distance doing some paperwork at the desk and walked towards her.

"Hey, how you doing?" he said, quickly kissing her on the forehead to avoid being noticed _– only Traci and Jerry knew they were officially together_.

"Ugh I'm tired and sick of filing those reports. I wish we could leave already!", she replied looking at her watch. 11PM and they were almost the only ones left at the precinct.

He scanned the file she was holding: "You're almost done. Get this over with and meet me at the locker room", he whispered and after looking around him to see no living thing he kissed her deeply, making her understand that he was up to something.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later she finally signed the last report of the week. With a relieved look on her face she put it on the pile of files marked<em> "CASE CLOSED"<em>. She cleaned up her desk and went for a glass of water. She was exhausted, this week had been a nightmare between the numerous calls and the hot weather so she was glad she was finally off for a couple days. Sam was off too so that meant more time with him and she needed that because she had missed him a lot these past few days. She recalled the appointment she had with him and slowly got to the locker room, her legs sore with the efforts she had put up all week long chasing down bad guys.

Sam was leaning against the door, trying to relax and he smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and asked him what that was all about. He had a playful look on his face and told her he missed her a lot. He also said that he knew both of them we tired but he needed a moment with her, _now_. He took her hand and went up the stairs to the Interrogating Rooms' floor. There was no noise around, proving they were really alone. They entered Room #3 and he pushed her against the wall to kiss her like he had wanted all week.

Trying to escape his mouth to breathe, she whispered: "Sam, wh-... what are you doing? We're at work!"

"Relax" he said, breathing heavier as he kissed her neck. "While I was waiting for you I checked and made sure there was no one left. You had a pretty good timing", he smiled, proceeding with the kissing and touching.

She had a hard time relaxing at first, afraid that someone would enter the room and find them there. But the contact of Sam's hands on her body made her feel like never before. _What the heck_, she thought. _We didn't have a second to ourselves for seven days, we deserve this_. She started letting go and quickly her feelings took control over her. Sam had already removed part of his uniform while waiting for her so he only had his black t-shirt left. He parted from her to allow her to remove her uniform shirt, revealing a black tank top that she liked to wear on warm days like this. He leaned in back to her, not being able to wait longer to taste her again. Her lips, her tongue, her earlobes, he loved every inch of her being.

She took his shirt and moved it up his arms to be able to see this perfect chest of his. She ran her fingers on it and towards his back, pulling him to feel his strong body against hers. She then cupped his face in her hands and pulled him back. She paused just to look at his face and seeing his expression – a mix of desire and love – she felt happier than ever. From then on, it was just the two of them, no calls, no reports and the barn didn't exist anymore. She was just showing the man she loved how much he meant to her.

After removing her tank top, he unbuttoned her pants and put them down, allowing her to step out of them. She was now only wearing her undies and he felt even more lust flushing inside his body. He removed that last pieces of what she was wearing and making his way back up he kissed her thighs, her lower belly, her breasts, her neck and finally those gorgeous lips he wanted to never part from. _Ever_. He took her in his arms and picked her up so that her legs could go round his waist. She was gasping with anticipation of having him inside of her again. Seven days had been way too long for her as well. Those two loved each other so much and had waited for so long before finally finding their way to each other that if they could, they'd always stay as one. The wait made this moment even better, every cell of their bodies going in all directions like internal fireworks. He moaned as he was getting close to climax and when he felt she was ready too, they both let themselves drown into their orgasm, their souls meeting on cloud number nine.

When they parted they were breathing heavily and sweating but couldn't feel any better. They gathered their clothes and got dressed up again. Sam really couldn't get enough of this woman and he pushed her gently back against the wall again to kiss her. Kissing after lovemaking was even better than during foreplay because of the completeness they just experienced. They left the barn and went to Sam's place. Once in bed, she curled up against him, her back touching his chest. They quickly fell asleep after this busy week and their recent workout.

* * *

><p>The next day, they were getting ready for parade when Frank called them both in his office. He closed the door and told them he was very unhappy with their behavior. They glanced at each other, trying to remember anyone that could've seen them the night before but weren't able to. They were confused and wondering how he could know. Sam objected that they were alone, he had checked many times and they weren't interrupted. Frank sighed and looked them dead.<p>

"You were physically alone, um... but the security camera was running.", he said with an embarrassed voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Don't like it? Suggestions and feedback, comments and critics are always appreciated!<strong>

**P.S. Don't worry, it will not just be about McSwarek sexy time. I just needed this to be able to tell what comes next :-)**


	4. Consequences

**A big thank you to those of you who have favorited this story and/or me and subscribed for updates! If you could also share your thoughts, that would be perfect :-) And here you are with a new chapter. Enjoy! **

**Like it? Don't like it? Let me know, I don't bite :-)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created.**

* * *

><p>Frank was embarrassed but it was nothing compared to how Sam and Andy were feeling right now.<p>

_He had seen it all... our most private moment!_ Andy's thoughts were running through her head and she couldn't clear her mind. Her face was getting darker pink every minute and she just wanted to go hide somewhere and never have to look at the Head of 15 Division again. Sam's jaw had dropped and he couldn't stop staring at his boss in disbelief. He had checked the whole floor, opened every door, asked if anyone was there and even checked in the women's bathroom. _How come I didn't think about the security camera? When it runs it has a freakin' light on, you idiot,_ he told himself. The adrenalin rush of the moment, missing Andy like crazy must have blinded him. He swallowed and was starting to get mad at himself for putting both of them in this situation. _This is not a bad thing but it's not something you do at your workplace_, he thought. Frank and him shared a good relationship but as understanding as he might be, Sam was sure his superior wouldn't just let him get away with this. And he was right.

Wondering why Best was taking forever to enter the parade room, Shaw, Diaz, Nash, Epstein and Peck had all been drawn to his office to see him facing Andy and Sam, the three of them looking like they had just been hit by lightning.

"What is going on in there?", Nash asked

"Dunno, but nothing good I guess", Shaw said shaking his head.

They kept on looking and saw Sam's face go down, in a _"I'm sorry I know I screwed up"_ kind of way. Best was talking all the time and though he looked angry at first, he looked like he had calmed down after a few minutes. Andy, on the other hand, still seemed ashamed and couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Sam... Seriously how could you act like this? I know you don't usually follow all the rules but you're an experienced cop, you're supposed to lead by example and yet? You just fool around with a co-worker like a bunch of teenagers... And you, McNally...", he wanted to say but was interrupted by Sam.<p>

"It's not her fault. I am the one who wanted – _needed_ – this. I told her we were alone in the barn, she just trusted me", he said in an apologetic tone.

"I don't care, I really don't. Just feel lucky that I am the one who caught that on tape and not some other cop that could've ruined your reputation in the Division. What am I going to do with the two of you? You're probably the best elements of 15, I need you in the streets but I can't let this go unpunished or I will lose my credibility."

"We... we understand of course", Andy said shakily.

"I sure hope you do. It kills me to have to do this but you two are suspended. From now on and for the next 2 weeks. I am making this punishment a light one because I know you learned the lesson and it won't happen again, right?". Sam and Andy both nodded. "Please, give me your guns and badges back."

Andy and Sam did as ordered and made their way out of Best's office. As they walked away, Shaw and the rookies started asking what was that for and Sam barely mumbled that they were suspended for the next 14 days. Traci followed Andy to the locker room to have more details.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Sam and I hooked up in Interrogating Room #3 last night. We thought we were alone but we forgot about the security camera... Frank found out this morning when he watched the tape as usual", Andy said very seriously.

Traci fought hard not to let out a laugh but couldn't help it. Andy looked at her and didn't seem to find the situation that _funny_.

"Well, ok you're suspended but it's just a formality and Frank is never going to put this in your file. Look on the bright side of the situation: you and Swarek are off duty for 14 days which means...?", she raised an eyebrow at her friend in a suggestive way. "Which means that you will spend 14 days in the bedroom! With Swarek!"

Andy grinned and relaxed, liking the way Traci could always think of positive things to tell her. After all she was right, they would have two weeks just for themselves. _Just what we needed after this week where we barely saw each other_, she thought. Traci hugged her and left because she, on the other hand, wasn't suspended and was supposed to be at parade.

* * *

><p>The shower had helped Sam relaxing and after neatly hanging his uniform in his locker, he made his way to the front door of the precinct. Andy was waiting for him outside.<p>

"So, what do we do now, McNally", he said with a smile.

"I know what you are thinking, Swarek, but I had something else in mind", she replied, causing Sam to give her a confused look.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? What is Andy thinking about :P ?<strong>


	5. Surprise

**I****'****m ****glad ****I ****stimulated ****your ****curiosity ****hehe****! ****I****'****m ****wondering ****if ****some ****of ****you ****found ****out ****what ****is ****Andy****'****s ****plan.**

**S****orry ****for ****the ****waiting ****since ****last ****update ****but ****I ****had ****too ****much ****work ****to ****do. ****Hope ****you ****enjoy ****this ****one, ****even ****if ****it****'****s ****mainly ****dialogue. ****The ****next ****chapter ****will ****be ****more ****descriptive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created.**

* * *

><p><em>Andy was waiting for him outside.<em>

_"So, what do we do now, McNally", he said with a smile._

_"I know what you are thinking, Swarek, but I had something else in mind", she replied, causing Sam to give her a confused look. "Let's go to your place and gather a few things you will need for the next two weeks."_

Sam raised his eyebrows in an attempt to get more information from Andy but he didn't have any luck. They went to his truck and drove to his place. Every now and then, he would look at her hoping she'd give in some little details but she seemed focused on keeping the mystery alive until they were wherever she wanted them to go. Usually, he could get anything from her by flashing his dimples or teasing her but she was really determined to make him create as many scenarios in his mind as possible. He didn't want to admit it to himself but she was succeeding and that showed how much she had matured since they had met. _So, __where __could __we __be __heading? __I __know __her __father __and __her __mother __is __nowhere __to __be __found __so, __no __family __meeting_, he was thinking to himself. _I __know __her __co-workers. __Maybe __some __childhood __friend? __But __why __keep __it __from __me, __it__'__s __not __such __a __big __deal. __It __has __to __be __important __and __something __I __wouldn__'__t __think __of, __obviously. __Try __harder, __Swarek_, he sighed, _think __of __something __you __once __discussed_. He was trying to remember their conversations but they were so many it would take him hours to figure it out.

"Andy, come on, at least give me a hint", he pleaded.

"It's not something we have in common. I will teach you things", she said with a smirk. She was enjoying this, for once, she knew something he didn't and she could see it was annoying the hell out of him.

"Okay, so that has definitely nothing to do with the bedroom", he smiled.

"Hey! You never complained about things I did to you there! "

"I know, I just thought I'd tease you so you would give up your little secret", he confessed.

"It's too funny to see you like this. How a little mystery can drive you nuts! I didn't think you were that easy, Sam Swarek", she challenged him.

"What? I'm easy?", he questioned

"Yes. I could make you do anything I'd want. I have that much power over you, don't think I don't know that. "

"Yeah well, you're right. Not my fault, you're so beautiful that my head doesn't know where it's at when you're around. "

He parked in front of his house and they made their way inside. As he closed the door behind Andy, he watched her go upstairs to the bedroom. He followed her and his mind tried to put the pieces together while she picked stuff from here and there. Hoodies, outdoor pants, warm socks, a small pillow and his toothbrush from the bathroom. She gave Sam everything for him to hold and went back downstairs to the kitchen. She took canned food and plastic plates in addition to the clothes Sam was holding. He was starting to think he'd move to her place when she said:

"I think you'll be fine with this, let's go to my place now. We'll sleep there for tonight and tomorrow, let the adventure begin!" she smiled in excitement. Sam on the other hand was still very confused and couldn't wait for the next day to come and bring him the answers he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Andy opened one eye to the bright sun shining through the window of her bedroom. She opened the other eye and looked at Sam who was still sound asleep by her side. <em>He <em>_is __so __gorgeous, __I __could __watch __him __sleep __all __day __long_, she thought. She studied the face of her now-boyfriend, beautifully tanned and relaxed. He had a few wrinkles but that is what made him so charming, along with his famous dimples. His hair was messy, making him look even sexier and his lips were so perfect. She leaned in and gently, softly kissed them. It didn't take long for Sam to kiss her back showing that he was awake.

"Well, hello there", he said. "It feels so good waking up next to you and you kissing me like this. I think we're off to a great day", he continued with a suggestive smile.

"It feels good indeed, it feels _right_. I'm happy we found each other Sam. Actually, you found me ages ago, sorry it took me so long to see it", she giggled.

"Yeah, well... What matters is right here, right now, and there's nowhere else I'd want to be and with no one else."

They kissed again, deeply and Sam started letting his hands wander on Andy's body.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Don't think that starting teasing me will make me forget about my plan for our suspension", she warned, escaping his mouth even though she wanted to remain pressed to him.

"Ugh, will you tell me what your plan is already? Don't you think I've waited enough?", he said half-frustrated.

"Ummm nope! I promise you that it will feel better if I don't say anything until you see for yourself. Trust me."

How could he resist to her soft voice, seriously. He gave up and got rid of the sheets to get out of bed. He showered while she went to make them breakfast and gather a few more things they would need. Once he came down, his eyes stumbled upon a green kind of package. Seeing his questioning look Andy asked him if he knew what was in it. He shook his head and she finally revealed what all this mystery had been all about.

"Sam, we're going camping!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, camping! What do you think of this idea? Like it? Don't like it? Just click "Review this chapter" (or PM me) and let me know :-)<strong>


	6. Camping  Part 1

**Thank you everyone for your reactions, I'm glad you liked my idea! And thanks to all those who review and put my story on Alert/Favorite :-) This Camping chapter will be in two parts, had I kept it in one, I would've updated even later. I didn't want to keep you guys on hold any longer.**

**I have to admit I struggled with this, having never gone camping myself. So please bear with me if there are things that don't make sense. **

**And a huge THANKS to srsn for being my beta reader on this one, I appreciate your help :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created.**

* * *

><p><em>"Sam, we're going camping!"<em>

His jaw dropped in shock. He was expecting anything but this. Going camping, something he had never done before, with the woman he loved and who knew everything there was to know about the outdoors.

He should be relieved, it would mean that she'd take care of everything and he would just have to enjoy himself. But he was the _man_, he was the one who was supposed to take care of Andy, not the other way around.

The truth was he was just plain scared because he wouldn't be able to control what could happen out in the open. Sure he was a great cop, well trained, but he had always been frightened by the outdoors. He grew up in the heart of the city and that's what he was used to, the noises of the cars, buses, people and not noises of the leaves, birds and God knows what else could be found in the woods. _In the woods_, he kept repeating to himself. He was taken out of the swirling of his thoughts by Andy's voice:

"Sam?"

"Uh... um.. yeah... Camping? Really?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah... something wrong with that?" her eyebrows raised

"Well, yeah duh! I told you I'm a city boy so I don't like anything that is _outside_ the city."

"Oh come on! Don't be a wuss" she laughed.

"But it will be cold at night and it can be dangerous!"

"I will keep you warm and we will be together, nothing bad can happen when we're together." she challenged.

"But... I would be nothing but a burden for you. I'd always talk, I'd always ask you questions, geez, I'd turn into you!" he continued, trying as hard as he could to keep the smile that was forming on his mouth away.

"Hey, that's not fair! Come on, Sam, think of the bright side of camping: only you and me in a tent... watching the stars before we fall asleep... no noise but the wind on the leaves and our own breathing..."

How could he _honestly_ resist a pouting Andy saying beautiful things like _that_. Sometimes he just wished she didn't have that much power over him but he was helpless when it came to _her_. His mind was racing, trying to find something that would make Andy give up on her idea because he really didn't want to go camping. But he was just a man and he couldn't say no the person he loved the most in the world.

"Ugh... Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, let's go camping... woohoo..." he said reluctantly.

"Yaaaay, you'll see we will be just fine" she smiled and jumped into his arms for a big bear hug. She held him tight for a moment and he felt that she was right, they _would_ be fine... even _i__n the woods_. She pulled back from their hug to start kissing him deeply and strongly, to make him feel he'd have nothing to worry about, like she was reading his mind. Another novelty because usually _he_ was the one who could read her like an open book. _Damn, this woman is just full of surprises_, he said to himself, smiling.

* * *

><p>After driving for about two hours, she parked the truck in the parking lot at the entrance of the forest. They unpacked their camping stuff and made their way inside <em>the woods<em>.

As he followed Andy into the woods, Sam couldn't help but give suspicious looks to his surroundings every time he would hear a noise. Andy on the other hand was pacing through the trees like she knew where she was going. She was even humming... and that alone was telling a lot about how confident she was feeling.

"Alright, this spot is just perfect for us... Here" she said, stopping and taking in the fresh air before putting the backpack she had been carrying for about an hour down.

"How do you know here is better than there?" he asked with his finger pointing the opposite direction.

"Sam, will you stop acting like a 5 year-old child and just trust me? I've already been in these woods with my dad, when I was a kid. I know the place, I used to come like _every_ summer", she said with confidence.

Rolling his eyes, he put his stuff down and handed the package containing the tent to Andy. She opened it and started unfolding what would be their shelter for the next 14 days. _An eternity in a place like this where there's nothing to do_, Sam thought.

She explained everything in detail to him so that he had absolutely no difficulty helping her setting the tent up.

"See? Was it _that_ hard to put this up?" she asked Sam, half making fun of him.

"Well, I do have the best teacher so of course, it's easier like that..." he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you calmed down and got used to the idea. I didn't bring you here just to piss you off. Going camping with my dad was always special to me growing up and now, I want to share that experience with the man I love" she took his hands in hers.

"Well, I love you too. And with me being here, you can truly believe it because I would never have gone with anyone else."

"I know, thank you" she smiled. "Ok, enough with the sweet talk for now, we still have a couple more things to do before it gets dark and we can finally relax. Or at least try to..." she added, seeing the funny look on his face when she talked about relaxing.

* * *

><p>Sam started pacing around their tent, looking for dry pieces of wood. <em>Seriously, how hard can starting a fire be?<em>, he said to himself. He didn't have to go too far away before finding wood, some larger pieces, some smaller. _Perfect, I am SO going to make it!_.

He tried to put the pieces together in some logical way and when he was happy of little Mount Firemore, he lit a match and threw it in. Then he waited for the fire to catch but he couldn't see a single sign of a flame. He frowned and repeated his action.

Still nothing.

He sighed thinking _Could this damn thing burn already?_ But the wood stayed desperately dry.

Andy caught sight of Sam trying his best to get the fire started and couldn't help but smile at his attempt to impress her. She came closer and unfolded a piece of newspaper she had kept in her pocket. She put it in the middle of the wooden castle, lit a match, threw it in, and just like that, the fire started blazing at Sam. He looked up at her with a pouting face and in return, she showed the proudest smile ever.

The tent was up, the fire was burning and the stars were shining above their heads. Andy was sitting next to Sam by the fire, leaning into his arms to stay warm. They stayed like this for a moment, in complete silence except for the few cracks of the wood inside the fire.

"You know, it's not so bad being in the woods when I'm sitting by the fire with you in my arms" he said softly.

"I told you you would enjoy this", she replied, smiling. "And tomorrow we'll walk around, fill our lungs with the pure air, and see what the outdoors can offer us."

She slowly got to her feet and started moving around, showing Sam directions. There was a small lake a few kilometres north from where they were and she suggested they could go fishing. Seeing Sam's eyebrows frowning at the word "fishing" – _stupid fishing cabin_ – she gave up for the night. "Alright, it's getting late, let's get inside the tent for a good night's rest."

They got inside, keeping the fire burning as a security. They covered themselves into their two-person sleeping bag and she spooned against him so that they'd both be warm while sleeping.

"Goodnight Andy."

"Goodnight Sam. Thanks for being here with me."

"My pleasure", Sam sighed shortly before they both drifted into sleep, exhausted by the long day that was now behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's less descriptive than I thought but the second part should be! I've just been lacking time these days and didn't want to wait forever to update so I thought I'd give out the first part of the camping trip :-) Like it? Don't like it? Just click "Review this chapter" (or PM me) and let me know :-)<strong>


	7. Camping Part 2

**Once again thanks to those who review and put my story on Alert/Favorite :-) Here's the second part of the camping trip. I tried to take everyone's remark into account, I hope it is up to what you expected. I've thought about how the story would end and I think that after this chapter there will only be one left. **

**I still do now know much about camping nor do I about Toronto's surroundings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created.**

* * *

><p>The night had been cold and had forced them to put some more clothes on. But they had managed to get some really needed rest. The early morning sun went through the leaves and lit their tent. Andy moaned, yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She was spooned against Sam to stay warm. She gently rolled over to face him. He was still sound asleep, his chest regularly going up and down with air. She stared at him for a few minutes, taking in the beautiful lines of his face. She didn't want to wake him but she couldn't help caressing his cheeks with the back of her hands. A dimpled smile formed over his mouth and he turned his head to kiss her hand. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her hair was a bit messy, she was smiling as well and he could see the happiness in her eyes.<p>

"Good morning beautiful."

"Right back at you" she whispered.

The lack of her presence against him was starting to make him feel cold so he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against her. Their mouths broke open to allow their tongues to fight for control, dancing around in symphony. Suddenly, they both felt their bodies getting warmer. Andy got on top of Sam and they continued kissing each other endlessly. As their breathing increased its pace, she felt his cold hands reaching for her back under her clothes. She shivered with pleasure and parted their kiss to look at him. They drowned in each other eyes and Sam slowly rolled them over to take control. He gently removed her grey sweater, then her white tank top to only leave her bra on... _for now_. He took off his navy blue hoodie and black t-shirt and put all these clothes out of their way on a side of the tent. They kissed again and he let his hands wander on her shoulders and down to her bottom while she traced figures on his back. He left her lips to go on kissing her earlobes, her neck and her collarbone. Delicately, he put the straps of her bra down her shoulders and as she moved her back a little bit up the ground, he undid it with only two fingers. He looked down at her perfect breasts and started cupping them with his left hand, taking his time to fully observe their beauty. She pulled him for another kiss and tried to pull his sweatpants down. But it wasn't easy to move inside a sleeping bag, even a big one made for two. They stopped what they were doing to look at each other and laugh at their situation.

"Maybe we should just get out of this sleeping bag, remove what's left of our clothes and get back at it" Andy said.

"I wouldn't have made you for romantic, McNally" Sam replied raising his eyebrows.

She laughed but they knew it would be the only way they would be able to take off their pants. The chilly air wasn't inviting but they were both craving each other so much they couldn't care less. They quickly got rid of their pants and went back laying into the warm and somewhat comfy sleeping bag. Their bodies were pressed against the other and they kissed again before Sam got inbetween her legs. He started his moves slowly, wanting this time to be good as ever. She groaned in pleasure and he sighed in delight. He did what he liked best, kissing her deeply while being inside of her. He never loved anyone as much as he loved Andy and he would act upon it and show it to her every time they'd get some time for themselves. And even though they were in the middle of the woods, he couldn't feel more comfortable, because he was wit _her_.

* * *

><p>After reaching cloud number nine together, they had to hurry to put their clothes back on as the sweat on their bodies was making them feel cold and they didn't want to get sick. They allowed themselves to lay in their sleeping bag for another half hour, curled up against each other, Sam cupping Andy's cheeks in his hands and Andy running her fingers through his thick damp black hair. Once they felt like it, they got outside of the tent and Sam insisted that he could start the fire <em>this time<em>. Once again he went around looking for new dry pieces of wood. He put the ones used the previous day away, wet from the cold morning air, came back and rebuilt a kind of wooden castle. Then he went looking into his dark green backpack for a piece of old newspaper and threw it in the middle of the fire-to-be as well as the match he had just lit. And just like magic, the fire blazed. He had a silly happy smile on his face and when he looked up, he found Andy staring at him:

"You're just a big kid deep down, aren't you" she said cockily.

"Oh come on, can't I just be proud? I know it's not _that_ difficult but believe me if someone had told me I would know how to start a fire one day, I would've laughed at that person."

She laughed as well and then pulled two plates, two spoons and a can of beans out of her backpack. She also took a grill and a steel bowl and put them above the fire. Once the beans were warm enough, they sat on their unfolded chairs and ate this _gourmet_ breakfast. Sam was really starting to enjoy being in the woods. The air was pure and fresh, every time he would breathe in he would feel more alive than the minute before. It was quieter than the city and it was relaxing him. He could see why Andy was the over thinking everything. She had spent a lot of time camping with her dad and when you're out in the woods, you have time to just think because your mind isn't constantly interrupted by horns and people screaming.

"You know, I understand why you wanted to bring me out here. It's beautiful and quiet. We don't have to rush things, we can go at our own pace, taking in our surroundings and just relax. Thank you for sharing this with me" he said softly.

She acknowledged his words with a smile and they continued eating before eventually starting to pack their bags for the day. Even though Sam had frowned at the idea of going fishing, she was determined to teach him how to catch a fish at that beautiful lake a couple of kilometres up north. The folded their chairs, packed some warm clothes together with high boots, water, dehydrated food and of course, fishing rods. After securing the tent, they started walking towards the lake, both enjoying each other's company and humming happily.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the lake and the landscape was stunning. The lake was so quiet it was reflecting the surrounding trees like a mirror. On the other side of the lake, they could see a small green hill overlooking the area. Seeing this, Sam was feeling like he was carried in another era. Nature and nothing else, never had he experience this but he was feeling good about it. Andy watched him stare at the lake, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.<p>

"It's really beautiful around here, Andy."

"I'm glad you like it" she smiled. "Now let's catch some fish!"

They put their backpacks down, unfolded their chairs and installed them on the lake's side. Andy gave Sam his fishing rod and pulled a box of bait that she had brought along with the rest out of the bag. Sam was looking at the bait in disgust as he watched her clipping it at the end of her rod. She handed the box to him but seeing the expression on his face, she rolled her eyes and clipped another piece at the end of his. They put on the boots in case they'd have to go in the water to fight with a fish and Sam started listening to Andy's explanation. He would have to keep the end of his rod in his left hand and move the rest of if back and forth with his right hand. Then when the movement would be wide enough, he'd let go of the end of the rod and throw it far into the water. It didn't sound too difficult to him so he got to it as soon as she finished talking. He tried to repeat her movement but obviously he hadn't paid enough attention because on his first attempt, his rod got stuck in the branches of a tree behind him. Andy said that his timing was off, that he let go of the rod a second too soon. He freed his fishing rod from the branches and his second attempt was successful. She did the same thing and then they sat down on their chairs waiting for a fish to get caught by their bait.

Half an hour had passed without the slightest movement and Sam's mind was racing, he was irritated, not being the patient kind. _Why did I agree to come here, it's boring as hell_, he thought. _I wanted make her happy but man, I swear I'm never going fishing again. I hate everything about fish: eating fish, catching fish, the stupid fishing cabins, ugh!_ He sighed out loud and Andy asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that... I'm bored okay, nothing is happening."

"I know, going fishing teaches you to be patient."

"Well I am patient, but not to that extent. I swear that if no fish comes in the next ten minutes, we leave."

Apparently, he just needed to rant about it for a fish to be caught in his rod. He got up in excitement and tried to roll his rod back to him. He got it out of the water and the fish was agitated, trying to break free from this trap. Once he got it close enough, Sam took it in his hands like Andy had showed him to and made it still. Andy secured her rod by her chair so that it wouldn't get away if she caught a fish and went to Sam. He had caught a beautiful striped bass about ten inches long. He was holding it firmly, proud of his catch before he threw it in the bucket on the ground.

"See, good things come to those who wait" Andy said wisely.

He grinned, put a new bait on his rod and threw it back in the water. He was quickly becoming an expert at those movements. They sat back in their chairs and waited for the next fish to be caught.

* * *

><p>The fishing adventure had started slowly but they eventually managed to catch five fish which would make for a good meal, since they would only have this for dinner. Once their stuff was packed, they started walking back to their tent as the sun would soon start setting and they didn't want to wander through the woods in the dark. About halfway between the lake and their tent, they heard a noise coming from behind bushes somewhere to their right. They glanced at each other and decided to keep walking but slower so that if the noise was coming from an animal, they wouldn't lead it to them. But they had hardly made four steps when a giant brown bear made its way to where they were. Now running wasn't the solution as it would just get the bear to run after them. But they couldn't just stay there either. Sam whispered to Andy that he would try and distract the bear while she got away. She shook her head not wanting him to get into any troubles because as strong and manly as he was, he just couldn't fight with a bear. He didn't care that she was saying no and he walked closer to the bear so that Andy would be behind him.<p>

"All right big boy..." he started. "Why don't we just stay as we are while my girlfriend gets some place safe, uh? Yeah, good boy, don't move." The bear stood still for the moment. Sam turned his head to see where Andy was at but she hadn't been able to go, she didn't want to leave him alone with a bear, afraid of what could happen to him. "Andy, please go. I don't know how long it will stay calm" he whispered to her again. "I can't leave you Sam" she replied.

But before they knew it, the bear had started walking faster towards them. Both caught in panic they ran to hide the closest trees they could find, each of them picking a different one, a couple of feet apart. Of course the bear saw them and it was just a matter of time before it would choose one of them and attack either Sam or Andy. Unfortunately for her, the bear had picked Andy's tree. Sam was observing the scene but the bear moved really fast towards Andy and since she had her back against the tree she couldn't see it coming. She heard Sam yelling at her to run and for once, she didn't think, she just ran as fast as she could. Sam was completely freaking out but his guts told him to try and stop the bear from reaching Andy. He looked around to find a big stone, rushed closer to the bear that was still chasing his woman. It was so close that with a movement of its paw it knocked her down to the ground.

Sam ran faster and when he thought he was close enough, he threw the stone at the bear. The shock made it turn around and Sam ran backwards to the bushes where the bear had come from. He was hiding and could see the bear looking around to find him. He found another stone and in an attempt to make the beast go away he threw it as hard as he could in the opposite direction of where he was. And it worked, the bear got away to where the stone had landed. Sam rushed to Andy to find her lying on the ground face down.

"Andy... Andy? Andy, are you okay?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Uh... yeah I think I am... Ouch! My ankle..." He put his hands on her ankle and tried to move it. "Ouch! I think it's sprained. I must have twisted it when I fell."

"It doesn't seem too serious, you should be fine" he said, letting out a relieved breath and taking her into his arms. He held onto her tightly, he had been scared she would've been badly injured.

"Well, that was quite an adventure! Come on, let me help you get up and you can lean on me for the rest of the way. If you can't make it, I'll just pick you up." He offered his hand to her and she struggled to get back on her feet. She tried to walk on her ankle but they understood she wouldn't make it even if they were close to their tent. He picked her up and carried her all the way back. He put her down gently into the sleeping bag and covered her up with an extra blanket. He started the fire and cooked the fish they had caught earlier. While they were cooking he tried to process everything that had happened with that bear. It really scared the hell out of him and he was really grateful that Andy had just twisted her ankle. When the fish were ready, he cut them and put them in the plates and got back into the tent so that they could eat.

"Look at you, Officer Swarek, cooking for me and bringing me food to bed. I could get used to that."

He smiled, noticing she hadn't lost her sense of humor despite her rough day.

"So could I."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Like it? Don't like it? Just click "Review this chapter" (or PM me) and let me know :-)<strong>


	8. Niagara

**Here we are, the final chapter of my story. I am really sorry to update so late but I've been having issues in my life.**

**Before you go on reading, I would like to thank the readers and/or reviewers and people who subscribed to my story or me, you really made it all more enjoyable for me. A special thanks to srsn for her support through it all, sharing with me her writing skills and technique. If you haven't done so yet, please go read her latest story "Can't Let Go".**

**I don't know if she's on FFnet but I want to thank svugirl from the McSwarek board, the idea behind this chapter came from an amazing fanvid of hers (if you love Sam and Andy, you have to watch it). On YouTube, look up "SVURookies" and the video is called Niagara (can't paste links on here).**

**I hope you enjoy the last part of my story :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created.**

* * *

><p>They had gotten back to work for a week after their suspension and it had been three weeks since the bear incident in the forest. That incident had changed Sam, it made him realize something: that afternoon, he had been really scared to lose Andy because of that beast. He <em>couldn<em>_'__t_ imagine his life without her in it and was glad she ended up with only a minor injury.

They had gotten back to the city the day after Andy got hurt and basically spent the rest of their suspension at home, Sam taking care of her so that she would heal by the time they got back on the streety.

Fortunately, she did because their first week back on the job had been really hectic. Burglars, bank robbers, drug dealers and a murderer had kept them really busy and they barely had some time just for them. Sam hated it because since Andy had been attacked, he had a plan in his mind, _yes__a__plan_.

Sam had never been one to plan anything in his life, just going with the flow. He never thought it was necessary because most of the time, plans didn't go accordingly anyway so why bother. And Andy was a good example that plans never worked out, unfortunately for her, she had been hurt. But this time it was different because he _needed_ a plan. He wanted to do something special, something that isn't done in a rush because it needs particular attention. It needs to be _perfect_.

Sam had waited for her for two years so he was certainly not going to screw this up. She deserved to be happy after having suffered a lot in her recent past. He had to watch her date Callaghan and get cheated on, she had been shot, trapped and her father didn't make it any easier, having a hard time dealing with his own past without a bottle in his hand. Sam had always been there for her when it mattered. It had taken her long enough but eventually, she realized that and fell in love with him. She let go of her five-year plan and started seeing him while he was undercover even if it was a big no-no, they just couldn't help it. They had been suspended but it was all worth it, even getting beat up by Brennan. He didn't regret a single day of last month; it had truly been one of the happiest moment of his life.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, they had two days off after their frantic week and Sam was determined to make them count.<p>

On that Saturday afternoon, while Andy was off to Traci's to catch up, he started cleaning the house to make way for his perfect evening. Then he went to buy groceries for dinner. The menu would be: avocado-shrimps salad for starters, pork filet with mushroom gravy and mashed potatoes as the main course and pistachio ice cream for dessert.

He also set up his interior in a romantic fashio, _since__when__did__I__get__so__mushy_, he thought. The living room was only lit by candles and he had put Andy's favorite flowers on the table. Everything was ready for her when she'd get home. He went upstairs to the bedroom and changed to put on a black button up shirt with the first three buttons undone and a brand new pair of jeans. He went to the bathroom to try and fix his hair and looked at this reflection: _let__this__perfect__weekend__begin_.

Sam was sitting on the couch reading when he heard the front door open. Andy came in, she took in what Sam had done of his living room and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, Sam..." she managed to whisper.

"You like it?" he said with a hesitant smile.

"Sam, it's... It's amazing but it's so not you! Something wrong? Something you wanna ask?"

He let out a laugh: "Relax, nothing's wrong Andy and I don't have anything to ask you." _Not yet at least_.

"It smells really good, what did you cook?" she asked, taking off her coat and boots.

"You'll see" he said with a smirk.

They sat at the dinner table and Sam served the salad shortly before main course. He asked about her day with Traci and she told funny stories about Leo showing off to a girl at the park. Sam laughed thinking that he must've taken that from Jerry's behaviour around Traci. He was happy that they had a good time talking after all this time. Traci had always been a true friend to Andy, being there when she needed her and Sam was glad for that.

"Sam, it was really delicious. Thank you for doing all this."

"The best is yet to come" he said with double meaning. "Guess what there is for dessert?"

"I have no idea... Banana split? Tiramisu? Cookies? Or strawberries with whipped cream" she replied raising a suggestive eyebrow.

He brought out two bowls from the freezer: "Nope, pistachio ice cream!" Sam said with a big childish grin.

"Come on, Sam... Really?"

"What? I thought it'd be nice as a little reminder to that conversation of ours back in my UC apartment."

"But I don't like pistachio ice cream" she pouted.

"I'm sure you've never even tried it. Am I right? Ok, just one spoonful and if you don't like it, there's always Ben&Jerry's Chocolate Cookie Fudge if you want."

She agreed and after tasting the light green colored ice cream, she smiled to tell him she actually liked it. They fed themselves in between wet kisses until both bowls were empty. Sam stood up from the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He came back and led a hand to Andy who was still sitting down. He pulled her into his arms, looking at her beautiful face by the candlelight.

He brushed his nose against hers and then kissed her lightly. He pulled back slightly but she put her hands in his hair to prevent him from breaking their kiss. She deepened the kiss allowing his tongue inside her mouth. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, Andy caressing and gripping his hair while Sam's hands went down her back to rest on her bottom, both of their bodies pressed against each other. She pulled back and gasped for air and he leaned his forehead in against hers, breathing heavily. He looked at her again to see the love and desire in her eyes. He picked her up and made his way to the bedroom.

After making love, they were lying in bed, Andy on her back and Sam on his side looking down at her, his hands making soothing patterns on her stomach.

"We should get some sleep. I know we don't have to work tomorrow but I have something pretty big planned so I need us to be fully functioning" he told her before kissing her quickly and pulling her to him in a spooning position, ready to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a beautiful sunny day and Andy woke up to the smell of fresh coffee that Sam brought her to bed.<p>

"Rise and shine beautiful" he said softly.

She frowned while opening her eyes and put her hands up and down her face in an attempt to wake up. She smiled at him, kissed him and took a sip of her coffee.

"So listen, it's a beautiful day today and I'd like to take you somewhere. Take your time to wake up and when you feel like it, you'll tell me and we'll go shower. I'll be downstairs emptying the dishwasher" Sam said before kissing her forehead and heading back out the door.

She laid back down on the bed putting her coffee cup on the bedside table. _He wants to take me somewhere but where is that?_, she thought. She started reminding herself of their perfect time the previous evening and all that Sam had set up in the living room to create an atmosphere. That's not the Sam I know. The Sam I know always eats take-out, watches TV and doesn't care about the atmosphere of the house. What is he up to?

After showering _(and more...)_ together, they dressed up nice to go to a restaurant in which Sam had made a reservation. They headed out of the city and south for about an hour and a half. During the drive, Andy would look at Sam every now and then, trying to figure out where they were headed. She didn't like surprises and he should know that, she was starting to freak out a little. As they were driving, she started to put up the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Sam, are we going to Niagara Falls?" she asked totally surprised.

He just looked at her and flashed his best dimpled smile.

"We do we have to get all the way there to eat? There are plenty of restaurants downtown..."

"Because. I want this day to be special so I need to take my beautiful girlfriend out to somewhere special."

Andy kept on wondering what he had in mind for the rest of the way. They reached Niagara Falls and he pulled his truck outside the Marriott. They took the elevator up to the mezzanine level and were greeted like kings when they entered the Terrapin Grille Fallsview Restaurant. They were guided to a table by the window that offered a breathtaking view of the world famous falls.

"Woah... This is amazing" Andy said, looking out after having taken her seat.

"You deserve the best, sweetheart" Sam replied, taking her hand in his and pulling it up to his mouth for a sot kiss.

"What is this all about Sam?" she asked and he could sense a slight tone of panic in her voice.

"Just enjoy the view and lunch for now."

He ordered the Tangy Thai Chicken Stirfry on basmati rice for both of them with a glass of fine expensive white wine. As usual, Sam was able to release the tension surrounding them with his sense of humor, getting Andy to relax and really enjoy this moment. After the waiter had taken their dessert plates, Sam stared at the woman who was facing him, this gorgeous woman of his. He was drowning into her beauty while she was contemplating the falls. He shook his head, swallowed a lump in his throat and cleared his voice.

"Andy, look at me." She turned her head and met his dark smouldering eyes.

"There's so much I want to say right now so please hear me through before you say anything. First of all, I love you, Andy. You are the best thing that happened to me, it's like I was blind before I met you. We know each other very well, we've been through a lot together and I don't want it to stop. Ever."

The more he talked, the more her eyes widened at his words. "On several occasions, I feared I'd have lost you, on the job or out, like with this annoying bear a few weeks ago when we were camping. And on those occasions, when I thought you might... not come back to me, I would feel like a piece of my heart was going away from me. With our job, anything can happened at any time, no matter how well we're trained and prepared to face what's in front of us. That's why I didn't want to wait anymore and I think we're both ready for this. We are so great together, I'm enjoying every minute of it. And I want to enjoy every minute of the future, with you" he paused as her eyes got watery.

He took her hand and his, reached in the inner pocket of his suit and got down on one knee: "Andrea McNally, would you make me feel happy and complete for the rest of our lives and marry me?"

He opened the little black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Andy smiled and teared up: "Yes! Yes, I want to marry you Sam Swarek." He smiled in relief and put the ring on her finger. They got up and sealed their engagement with the most passionate and deep kiss they ever shared.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I'm curious to know how you all feel about this? Did you figure out what Sam was up to at some point? And I know Niagara Falls sounds cliché but I couldn't help it :-) I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I want to thank all of you one last time for keeping up with it.**


	9. I'll Always Be Your McNally

**As a few of you requested, here's the epilogue to my story. I hope you liked the idea I picked for it.**

**One last time, thank you all for your feedback, it has really helped me improving my writing (I hope) .**

**I feel like writing these days but I don't have ideas for a new fic yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the wonderful characters created.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, you look amazing" Traci said, stressing the last word.<p>

"I do? Thanks..." Andy replied, blushing slightly. As gorgeous as she was, she didn't seem to be aware of it, which made her look even more beautiful and caused her to blush every time she would get a compliment from someone. "I hope Sam will like it."

She was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a cream colored wedding dress with a nicely designed corset. It fitted her perfectly, highlighting the beautiful lines of her body.

"Are you kidding? He will have a hard time keeping his hands off of you!"

"Yeah... you're right" Andy giggled.

"Besides, you could be wearing any dull clothes, this man would still be head over heels for you."

Andy blushed again. "I know. I'm so lucky to have found him, I love him so much."

"I know sweetheart, I know you do" Traci added, coming closer to her friend and hugging her carefully to avoid messing with the dress. She could feel that her friend was anxious. "Don't you worry, he loves you more than anything as well. I know that a wedding can make people nervous but everything will be perfect and you will soon be Mrs Andrea Swarek".

Andy smiled and got lost in her thoughts at the mention of Sam's last name.

Since she had acknowledged her feelings for him, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with that man. It had taken her a long time, about two years, to see that the safe option she was looking for after her wild teenage years was right in front of her. At first she thought he was a bad boy-player kind of guy. The guy every woman would fall for and he would just be playing around breaking hearts.

But she worked with him every day and she got to know him better. She got to know that behind the walls he had put up to protect himself, there was a man with a beautiful heart and ready to do anything for the people he cared about. It was his soft side that made her fall in love with him, and the fact that he was always there for her when she needed someone.

They had eventually struggled with their timing, starting their relationship when he was undercover but it had worked out, despite their suspension. And there she was, looking at her reflection in the mirror, wearing her wedding dress, ready to marry Sam Swarek.

* * *

><p>Sam was shopping for a tux for his wedding with his best man, Oliver. They had been long time friends from back at the Academy when they were young and restless.<p>

"I can't believe I'd see you getting married one day brother" Oliver said, patting Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah well, I don't know what it is about that woman that makes me do crazy things" Sam chuckled.

"She's got quite an affect on you man."

"She does" Sam nodded and sighed, thinking about the woman he was about to make eternally his.

The first time they met he thought she was just another overeager rookie who wanted to prove herself out on the streets but something had caught him when he first laid eyes on her. He couldn't define if it was her brown doe eyes or the fact that despite looking totally uncomfortable pointing a gun at him she was trying as hard as she could to seem absolutely confident.

Then when she had tackled him in the alley and arrested him, he understood she wasn't just another rookie but she had the potential to be a great cop. That was the reason why he had asked his former boss Staff Sergeant Boyko to let him be her training officer when back on duty. He wanted to make the most of the potential he saw in her. And his gut had been right when on her second day she backed him up at Anton Hill's restaurant.

He had yelled at her, told her to get lost and not bothering with him on that case but she hadn't listened, just like he would've done. She had found the accounting files and come to the restaurant by herself but this time, she looked confident when drawing her gun and announcing that other cops were waiting outside.

When she didn't let go of the case and came to him in the parking lot of _The Penny_ that evening, they almost kissed. And even though she turned him down then, he knew he was already falling for her and he would do everything in his power to seduce her.

It had been hard, he had been hurt but she eventually opened her eyes and told him she felt the same way. And there he was, about to get married to Andy McNally.

* * *

><p>It had been six months since Sam's romantic proposal at Niagara Falls and the day of their wedding had finally come.<p>

Andy and Sam were two people who liked simple things. Therefore, when it came to organizing the most beautiful day of their lives, they made it very simple: the ceremony was held at a place they both loved and often went to, _The Black Penny_. They were only surrounded by their co-workers/friends, Andy's father, Tommy, and Sam's sister, Sarah.

Dov, Chris and Gail had been in charge of decorating the inside of _The Penny_. In order for it to look less like a pub and more suitable for a formal ceremony, they had covered the walls with brown and light blue sheets, a very trendy combination of colors. They had also temporarily replaced the standard lamps of the place with low lamps that created dim light and made the cop bar much warmer and cozier. The tables and chairs had been equally divided and put on each side of the aisle that had been created for the occasion, a white carpet leading the way to the scene that had become the altar.

Sam was standing there with Oliver and Jerry by his side, nervously waiting for the woman of his life to appear on the other end of the white carpet. Instrumental violin music was playing in the background and all their loved ones were united in this room. It couldn't have been more perfect, Sam thought.

Then the music stopped and he caught sight of Andy in her wedding dress and struggled to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat. _Damn, she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life_, he said to himself. His hands started shaking but he closed his eyes for a split second to push away the anxiety and opened them again to focus on her and relax.

She was standing on the opposite side of the room from Sam with her arm curled into her father's. _The Wedding March_ started playing and she slowly made her way down the aisle and up the altar to join Sam, Traci, Sarah, Jerry and Oliver. She turned to him and he carefully removed the veil from her face, smiling at her when he saw how happy she was. They joined hands and the minister started talking.

"Now, please, would you both read the vows you have written" he continued.

Andy and Sam exchanged looks and brightly smiled. As Sam was a gentleman, he let Andy speak first.

"Thank you, Sir. Sam, you have no idea how happy I am standing here beside you today. Ok, I'm a little nervous too" she giggled, earning some laughs from the attendance.

"But I am really and truly happy that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with. You know that I trust you with my heart and with my life. I'd do anything for you, to protect you and make you happy. I love you more than you can imagine and I can't wait for you to be my husband."

Everyone applauded and Tommy McNally couldn't hold back a few tears seeing his little girl glowing with happiness. She had had a hard early life and he was grateful to Sam for allowing her to have a better life from now on. Now it was Sam's turn to speak, he cleared his throat:

"McNally" he sighed in his husky voice, shaking his head, having a hard time believing he was actually marrying her.

"Gosh, it's the last time I can say that before you become Mrs Swarek" he chuckled, always using humor to try and relax. The attendance laughed again.

"Andy, I love you more than I thought I could ever love. I've loved you for a long time now and this is the best day of my life. I never thought you would one day pick me to be your partner for life even if I always promised myself I'd do everything I could to let you know how strong my feelings were for you. You have already made me happier than ever and I know that we will be even more happier in a few months" he said, putting his hand flat on her stomach, revealing that she was pregnant.

The attendance couldn't believe it and the all applauded and cheered. Andy flashed a megawatt smile to her father who was crying with joy.

"I love you, Andy McNally" Sam said to end his speech and letting the minister speak again.

"Thank you both. Now... Samuel Swarek, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Sam looked deeply and longingly into Andy's eyes: "I do."

"Andrea McNally, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

Andy couldn't help but let a single tear go down her cheek: "I do."

"Now please take hands and repeat after me: I, Samuel Swarek, take you, Andrea McNally, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Sam obliged.

"I, Andrea McNally, take you, Samuel Swarek, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward" Andy followed.

"Do you have a ring for the bride? Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed" the minister told Sam. He turned to Oliver, took the ring from him and slid it onto Andy's ring finger.

The minister continued: "Is there a ring for the groom? Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed." Andy turned to Traci who was crying, took the ring and placed it on Sam's finger.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. By the authority vested in me by the Province of Ontario, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the minister directed Sam.

He leaned forward and before his lips met hers, Andy whispered: "I'll always be your McNally."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>


End file.
